1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motor vehicle lighting systems, and more particularly to an integrated headlamp system that provides forward exterior illumination for a motor vehicle.
2. Background Information
The availability of replaceable light bulbs that can provide illumination intensities suitable for motor vehicle headlamps offers new opportunities for headlamp and vehicle front end design. It is possible to style headlamps for improved aesthetic compatibility with a motor vehicle front end. While vehicle stylists may enjoy this greater design freedom, it remains important that headlamp design address manufacturing, installation, and service considerations. The ability to efficiently fabricate a quality headlamp and assemble it into a new motor vehicle at low cost provides obvious benefits. The ability for a consumer to conveniently and economically replace individual components in case of damage, or simply to replace a burned-out light bulb, are also important. An ability to quickly aim a headlamp is useful both during manufacture of a new motor vehicle and over the life of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,298,912; 4,569,007; 4,679,125; 5,113,331; 5,707,134; and 5,735,596 are representative of patents relating to motor vehicle lamps.